


Happy Ending

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You are crying.  Surely that is cause for concern?”





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt 'crying"

“My wife,” said Sarek, sounding as alarmed as his Vulcan training would allow. “You are upset.”

Amanda swiped at her eyes. “Computer, freeze program.” The image on her screen froze, a scene of two humans locked in a romantic embrace. “No, no, I’m not upset.”

“You are crying,” he said, moving closer. “Surely that is cause for concern?”

She laughed and held out her hand to him. “I was watching an old Earth movie, with a happy ending. We humans cry at happy things, too, you know.”

“Human emotions are… illogical,” he said, and she laughed again.

“Yes, they are.”

THE END


End file.
